


Never Leave Me Again

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could never hate you. Trust me I want to but I can’t.” -Murven (Murphy to Raven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Me Again

Staring at the girl in front of him, the girl that broke his heart, Murphy scowls eyebrows drawn low over his eyes. Raven bites her lips nervously, not able  to tell if Murphy was that mad at her or not. She knew that he had every right to hate her but she held onto the tiny sliver of hope that he still loved her and cared about her somewhere in his heart.

“Do you hate me?”

Murphy breathes in deeply trying to collect his thoughts so he would be able to answer her. Raven steels herself for the bad news that she could feel coming. She had left him. She had dropped her life here and flew off to South America to help one of her friends start up a new company. Raven though knew that Murphy would’ve been upset by the news so she hadn’t told him. Instead choosing to just leave him a note saying she would come back in six months and that she was sorry.

Now that she was back home Raven could only hope that Murphy would be able to forgive her. Sighing softly he steps forward cupping Raven’s cheeks tenderly. Leaning into his touch Raven relishes the feel of Murphy’s hand against her skin. She had missed this. She had missed him.

“I could never hate you. Trust me, I want to but I can’t.”

Raven lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding.  She’s about to throw her arms around Murphy’s neck but he quickly stops her, waving a single finger in front of her face.

“Nu uh. I said I didn’t hate you. Not that I wasn’t mad. I’m extremely pissed off at you Raven. You decided to jet off to South America for 6 months without telling me and in those six months you didn’t contact me once. So I’m pissed as hell Ray and it’s going to take a lot more than a hug to fix my broken heart.”

Biting her lip softly Raven falls back onto her feet, trying to think of something she could say to make this all better. Raven sighs reluctantly as she thinks of the one thing she knows will get Murphy to forgive her. She was going to have to apologize.

“Fine, I’m sorry John. I’m sorry that I left without a word. I’m sorry that I didn’t call or email you for six months but that was only because I knew that if I heard your voice I would come straight home and I couldn’t do that yet.”

Grinning Murphy winds his arms around Raven and pulls her closer. He leans down and she smiles softly before tilting her head upward and meeting him halfway. Their lips meet and Raven lets out a happy little sigh. She had been waiting for this moment for the past six months and it was better than anything she could’ve dreamed of.

Murphy groans softly before reaching up to tangle a hand in her hair. He nips at her bottom lip lightly before pulling away. Resting his forehead on hers Murphy looks deeply into Raven’s eyes saying,

“You are not allowed to ever leave me again. Do you understand?”

Raven rolls her eyes, a smirk lighting up her face but then she takes in the seriousness in Murphy’s eyes and her smirk falls. She realizes that this time she had really hurt Murphy and she’d be damned if she ever let that happen again.

Reaching up she squeezes his face in her hands cooing, “I would like to see you try and keep me away. I’m not going anywhere John.”

Murphy smiles ruefully before pulling Raven close in again. He tucks her head under his chin whispering into her hair.

“That’s good. Besides I’m not going to let you go even if you try. You’re stuck with me Reyes whether you like it or not.”

Raven just grins saying, “Well then I guess it’s a good thing I kind of sorta maybe like you, Murphy.”

The two stand there wrapped in one another’s embrace for god knows how long. There is only thought on Raven’s mind and that was how she was never going to leave this boy that she loved ever again, while Murphy was thinking about he was never going to let the girl he loved go.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
